This invention relates to a fin stabilized projectile, in particular, tank ammunition.
Known fin stabilized projectiles of this type are used as ballistic projectiles for attacking slow-flying air targets, such as helicopters. A drawback of the known projectiles is their low probability of a hit, given that after firing there is no provision for compensating for ballistic errors and target movements during flight.
In addition, guided projectiles are known that are directly aimed at a target under visual contact, and can be steered toward the target after firing. Both visual contact with the target and a connection between the control unit and a fire direction center in a vehicle, for example, are required for controlling such projectiles. Drawbacks of such guided projectiles include their costly control elements and their complex construction. Likewise high technical costs are necessary in automatic (autonomous) target-seeking projectiles; in particular, a search head with relatively wide-ranging scanning capabilities must be provided.